Musa wird eine Hexe, vielleicht für immer?
by Jokin'.Different
Summary: Hier ist Musa von Stella verletzt worden. Sie erfüllt sich voll Hass und mehr... Dann beschließt sie sich den Trix anzuschließen, vielleicht für immer? Lese es um es herauszufinden!
1. SIE gehört zu den Winx

**Disclaimer:** Winx Club, aber die Story wie ich sie geschrieben habe ist meine...

_**Bloom POV**_

**Kapitel 1:**

Es war ein schöner sonniger Tag für uns Winx. Natürlich ging es Stella viel besser an diesem Tag als allen anderen.

„Och manno, wo ist mein MP3 Player?" fragte sich Musa aufgeregt.

„Oh, den findest du bestimmt gleich wieder" antwortete ihr Stella sanft.

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Dann baut dir Tecna rasch einen neuen! Okey? Also bitte reg dich nicht auf und verdirb mir bitte nicht die Laune..."

„Ach Stella! Du verstehst das nicht! Dieser MP3 Player war nicht nur ein „DING" aus dem man Musik hören konnte... Er war für mich viel mehr!"

„Sorry, ich weiß ich bin nicht so ein Musik Freak wie du! Aber wennschon will ich mir diesen schönen Tag nicht verderben..."

„Als hätte ich nur dich angesprochen!" schrie Musa wütend.

„Ach, such noch mal in der Nähe deines Bettes...! Vielleicht findest du es ja dort?" antwortete ihr Layla

„Außerdem, wo war es denn letztens?" fragte Layla interessiert.

„Ähm, ich glaube... Hmm... Ach stimmt ja! Es war in meiner Hosentasche! In der die ich gestern anhatte!"

Musa war glücklich als sie ihren MP3 Player schließlich fand.

Sie umarmte Layla und küsste sie noch einmal auf die Backe.

„Na, hat es sich gelohnt zu schreien und Stella traurig zu machen?" fragte Flora.

„Ähm, oh... hehe... jaa... ähh Stella... stimmt ja..." antwortete Musa

„Und???????????????" fragte ich sie sauer.

„Ja, ich weiß es hat sich nicht gelohnt sie anzuschreien!"

„Außerdem, sie hat sich entschuldigt als du gesagt hast es wäre nicht nur ein „DING" für dich!" teilte Flora noch mal mit.

„Kommt Mädels, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät zum Unterricht von Griselda! Und ihr wisst was danach folgen könnte" rief Tecna.

**Im Unterricht**

Musa schrieb Stella eine Nachricht auf ein Blatt.

Da Musa ganz hinten im Raum saß ging der Zettel im ganzen Klassenzimmer rum, bis zur dritten Reihe wo Stella saß.

Stella las den Zettel.

Auf dem Zettel stand:

Entschuldigung Stella!

Es hatte sich wirklich nicht gelohnt dich anzuschreien... ich wollte dir schon im Zimmer Entschuldigung sagen aber ich hatte keine Zeit dafür sonst wären wir zu spät gekommen. Wenn du mir nicht verziehen hast: **Was könnte ich tun damit du mir verzeihst? Bitte schreibe mir zurück!**

Musa

Stella schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Sie wollte das Blatt zerreisen bis Griselda kam und das Blatt aus ihrer Hand nahm.

Sie las den ganzen Brief vor, doch keiner von beiden schien es peinlich zu sein, außer das Musa wütend würde nachdem sie Stella ihren Kopf schütteln sah.

**Beim Mittagessen**

Eigentlich saßen immer Stella und Musa zusammen.

Doch diesmal saßen sie nicht zusammen. Musa war nicht mal beim Mittagessen dabei.

_**Musa POV**_

Beim Mittagessen wollte ich nicht dabei sein.

Ich habe mir aber immer noch einen kleinen Vorrat mitgenommen.

Auf einmal kam eine leichte Brise die immer härter wurde fast so wie ein Sturm.

Doch ich merkte, dass jemand ganz besonderes kam!

Besonders? Entschuldigung es ist mir aus dem Mund gerutscht.

Eigentlich, wieso entschuldige ich mich immer?

Das ist so gemein!

Dann würde es doch wieder keiner annehmen!

Mit der Wut von Stella bekam ich auch Wut gegen meinen eigenen Club.

So, dass ich sie einfach alle vernichten wollte.

Am meisten aber immer noch sollte Stella leiden!

Am aller, aller wenigsten sogar vielleicht auch gar nicht sollte Layla leiden.

Zurück zum Thema - 

Es kamen die Trix rein.

Erst einmal versteckte ich mich, doch dann beschloss ich alleine gegen sie zu kämpfen um meine Kräfte zu messen, und stärker als Stella zu sein.

Ich stand auf.

Vor mir stand Darcy.

Sie trat ein Schritt zurück, da ich unüberrascht reinplatzte.

**A/N:** So, und wie ist es? Ich möchte eure ernste Meinung wissen... Und damit ich es weiß REVIEW!!!

Im nächsten Chapter erfahrt ihr wie die Trix die Musa reinlegen!


	2. Stella bekommt einen Wutanfall

**Kapitel 2:**

„Oh, die kleine Fee" sagte Darcy.

„Ach, wie hieß sie noch mal? Ach ja, Musik! Hahaha" rief Stormy.

„Hahaha! Okay, dass reicht! Alle essen wieso nur du nicht? Möchtest du auch so wie die kleine Fee Stella magersüchtig werden?" fragte Icy.

„NEIN! Ich habe mir was zum essen mitgenommen, okay? Und das interessiert euch nicht, verstanden? Außerdem möchte ich auch nicht, dass ihr den Namen von der Sonnen- und Mondfee nennt!" antwortete ich wütend.

„Hattet ihr einen Streit?" fragte mich Icy böse grinsend.

„Ja, aber denke nicht ich schließ' mich euch an und werde böse so wie IHR!"

„Daran habe ich nicht mal gedacht, doch es könnte was Besseres geschehen... Na ja du willst es ja nicht wissen!"

„Nicht das es mich interessieren würde aber was denn?"

„Du könntest sie vor den ganzen Schulen fertig machen, und alles würden wir organisieren. Aber du willst ja nicht..."

„Ich habe das nicht gesagt... Aber ihr müsst mir versprechen keine eurer schmutzigen Tricks zu benutzen!"

„Wir schwören es!"

„Gut, okay wie wollt ihr es anstellen?"

„Komm mit uns mit zu unserem Revier. Wir haben ein Geheimlabor in Wolkenturm"

„Aber ich habe gleich Unterricht!"

„Das regeln wir schon!"

_**Stella POV**_

Ich beobachtete alles ganz genau.

Als die Trix schworen hatten sie ein Hexenkreuz hinter ihrem Rücken gemacht.

Ich wollte es Musa nicht erzählen ich wollte ihr die Chance mich fertig zu machen nicht entnehmen.

Außerdem würde sie mir ja auch kaum glauben!

Also beschloss ich alles für mich zu behalten.

Das war eine falsche Entscheidung, dass wusste ich, doch sowieso würde sie mir nicht glauben!

So viel ich auch versuchen würde sie davon zu überzeugen.

„Hey Stella, wieso schaust du in deine eigene Wohnung hinein?" fragte mich Helena

„O ja, äh ich wollte nur..." antwortete ich ganz verwirrt.

„Ich weiß schon du musst nichts verstecken..."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja, ich weiß das du guckst ob da Spinnen oder andere Käfer sind!"

„Äh ja! Stimmt!"

„Na ja, dann mal Ciao!"

„Hehe, tschüss"

Ich schloss mich in mein eigenes Zimmer ein.

Jemand trat in unsere Wohnung rein, dass spürte ich.

Bevor diese Person ging öffnete ich noch mal schnell meine Tür und guckte.

„Aaaaa, ein Monster!" schrie Tecna laut, so dass jeder herkam.

„Ach danke! Ich seh ja genauso wie einer aus 'ne?" sagte ich enttäuscht.

„Sorry, aber als du so auf einmal hereingeplatzt bist hab ich Angst bekommen... Außerdem ist unser Zimmer verwüstet und ich hab gedacht du wärst das Monster das, das getan hat..."

„Ich will ja nicht so sein... Ich verzeih dir, wenn schon hast du einen Grund... Doch „SIE" nicht..."

„ "SIE"? Wen meinst du damit?" fragte mich Tecna neugierig.

„Ach so... Hab ich glatt vergessen, äh wo ist sie eigentlich?" fragte mich Tecna erneut.

„Woher um Gottes willen soll ich das wissen? Als wäre ich eine Person die über 5000 Augen hätte und alle einzelnen Personen in Magix beobachten würde!" antwortete ich ihr sauer.

„Ja sorry, aber..."

„Was aber!?!"

„Korrekter weise gibt es hier in Magix genau... Warte einen Moment... Ach hier steht's ja... ähm... 16.247 Zauberwesen!"

„Na und?!? Dann hab' ich eben 16.200 bla, bla Augen okay?"

„Die Zahl heißt korrek..."

„Interessiert mich nicht! Und jetzt tschüss!"

Ich ging wieder in mein Zimmer und schloss die Tür, legte mich auf mein Bett und dachte an alles nach.

An SIE an die Trix an das was ich gesehen hatte.

Ich versuchte mich auf irgendeine richtige Entscheidung zu konzentrieren, ich wollte auch nicht vor den ganzen Schulen platt gemacht werden.

Außerdem könnte Musa dann verwiesen werden und...

Ich stoppte meinen Gedanke.

Ich wollte nicht mehr an das weitere denken.

Sonst könnte es, vielleicht wirklich passieren.

**In Faragonda's Büro**

„Und du hast sie gehen lassen? Mit den 3 bösen Hexen, Stella!?!" fragte mich Miss Faragonda.

„Ja, aber eigentlich habe ich nur zugeguckt, außerdem würde mir Musa nicht glauben und würde dann denken ich würde ihr nur die Chance wegnehmen mich fertig zu machen und hätte behauptet ich würde sie anlügen!" antwortete ich.

„EINEN VERSUCH WÄRE ES WERT MISS STELLA! WIR VERLIEREN VIELLEICHT FÜR IMMER EINE UNSERER FEEN SCHÜLERINNEN DIE ÜBER EINE MACHT HERSCHT ÜBER DIE MACHT DER MUSIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" schrie mich Griselda sehr, sehr böse an.

„ICH habe mich gezwungen zu euch zu kommen und es euch zu erzählen und sie machen diesen Radau und schreien mich auch noch an?!? Hätte ich es doch NICHT getan!" sagte ich ihnen mit einem hohen und saueren Ton.

Ich verließ das Büro, und ging stampfend in mein Zimmer zurück.

Doch bevor ich in mein Zimmer ging hielt mich Bloom am Arm.

„Wir haben alles mitbekommen, es tut uns Leid... Aber wir haben auch entschieden, dass du für eine Zeit lang vom Winx Club ausgeschlossen wirst... Entschuldigung" sagte Bloom traurig.

„IHR MÖGT NUR MUSA MEHR ALS MICH!!!!!!!!! IHR SEID VERRÜCKT ALLE GANZ VERRÜCKT IHR SEID SEHR..." ich bekam einen Wutanfall und konnte meinen Satz nicht zu Ende sprechen.

Die Winx bekamen einen Schock und riefen zur Sicherheit noch mal den Krankenwagen vom Krankenhaus von Magix.

Sie brachten mich schnell zum Krankenhaus.

Sie ließen mich in einem Zimmer ausruhen.

So wie SIE es sagen würde hieß es relaxen.

Das tat ich.

Immer wenn ich was machte war das eine Verbindung zu IHR.

Immer musste etwas sich an sie erinnern.

Meine Gedanken machten immer eine Verbindung.

Wie z.B. nur aus dem einzigen Wort: Haus kam ein Begriff den sie verwenden würde oder etwas in der Art.

Ich mochte sie auch gerne... Sie war nicht meine beste Freundin aber eine Freundin, eine gute Freundin.


	3. AN zu Chapter 2

**A/N:** So also des Weiteren wird noch mehr passieren... Ich hoffe Chapter 2 gefällt euch. Damit ich bescheid weiß: Please REVIEW...


End file.
